1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods for voice management, and, more particularly to methods that can automatically perform voice processes, such as voice recording process or voice playback process according to data detected by sensors, and related devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as smart phones or notebooks, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a portable device may have network connecting capabilities. Users can use their portable devices to connect to networks anytime and anywhere, browse the Internet, and perform related applications and services via the networks. Due to increased convenience and expanded functionalities of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
As a result of the popularity of applications for network communication in smartphones, communicating with friends online via smartphone applications has become a prevalent interaction method. Generally, users can input a text message or record a voice, and send the text message or the voice message to a specific friend or members of a group. The specific friend or the group members can read the text message or the voice message, immediately or at their leisure.
Conventionally, users must manually operate related application interfaces and select related functions to perform voice management processes, such as the voice recording process and the voice playback process. For typical users, the above operation is inconvenient and inefficient. When the operation for voice management needs to be frequently performed, the inconvenient and complicated nature of the operation becomes burdensome for the user and results in wasted system resources of electronic devices.